Our Complicated Story
by Lee Hyuka
Summary: Chap 4 update... beberapa nama telah ditambahkan/Yaoi/little genderswitch/ newbie/ RnR pleasee!
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Our Complicated Story**

**Author : Lee Hyuka**

**Cast : Hangeng, Hyukjae, Heechul, Siwon and other**

**Pair : Crack and pure**

**Desclaimer : Plot dan cerita asli milik saya. Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi Eunhyuk Oppa is mine! XD**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt, etc**

**Rated : T (dapat naik sewaktu-waktu)**

**Summary : /"kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku." Aku menjerit dalam hati / Hankyung terpaksa harus menemui calon tunangan yang telah ditentukan oleh appanya meskipun dia sama sekali tidak punya bayangan seperti apa dia yang sebenarnya.**

**Note : typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, alur aneh, etc. Sebenernya saya udah ngepost sekali tapi karena saya piker bakal aneh banget dan nggak sesuai yang saya piker jadi saya ganti pake yang ini. Mianhae ne! buat yang sempat review,,, mian saya lupa liat namanya. Tapi ini saya perbaiki dan lebih diperpanjang lagi. Saya menerima kritik, saran, dukungan dan cacian. No bashing pair, ok! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tanda silang di ujung kanan. Gomawo *bow* and happy reading *bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading but keep away if you don't like this kind of story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan tampak duduk di depan meja di Café Lulaby dengan Expreso yang telah dingin di depannya. Jari-jari lentiknya mengetuk meja dengan tempo berirama sedang tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk bertopang dagu. Matanya terus-terusan melirik kearah pintu Café dengan raut wajah bosan. Sesekali dia melihat jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya.

"Ini sudah 30 menit." Gumamnya geram.

Ia menyesap Expresso nya untuk menenangkan moodnya yang tak menentu. Kesal, marah, penasaran, deg-degan an bermacam-macam perasaan bercampur jadi satu. Namja bernama Choi Hankyung –terlihat dari name tage yang tersemat dikemejanya- itu mendesah frustasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Memangnya dia pikir siapa dia sampai berani datang terlambat. Lihat saja kalau dia sudah datang nanti. Dia akan...

_Kling_

Hankyung secara refleks mengangkat kepalanya begitu bunyi lonceng di pintu café berbunyi. Tapi semenit kemudian dia mendesis kecewa saat tahu bahwa bukan orang yang ditunggunya yang datang.

Namja itu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Sepertinya orang yang ditunggunya itu benar-benar cari mati dengannya. Salahkan nasib sialnya yang selalu mengalah pada hyung kandungnya –Choi Siwon- sejak dulu. Makanya ia sampai jadi begini. Menyebalkan!

**HANKYUNG POV**

Oh, annyeong. Choi Hankyung imnida. Biasanya orang-orang memanggilku Hankyung. Kalian penasaran kenapa namja tampan sepertiku mau menunggu seseorang yang telah terlambat setengah jam padahal aku adalah orang yang sangat disiplin masalah waktu? Dan apakah kalian penasaran siapa yang ku tunggu? Penasaran? Penasaran? Penasaran? Fufufu... penasaran atau tidak akan kuceritakan.

Ini semua bermula sejak kejadian semalam saat kami –aku, hyungku, dan appa- makan malam bersama di rumah. Sebenarnya ini adalah suatu moment yang sangaaaaat langka di keluarga kami. Makanya aku tak mau melewatkannya saat tiba-tiba appa mengirim pesan untuk makan dirumah. Tapi ternyata ini adalah akar dari kesialanku.

Kami bertiga makan dalam diam saat itu. Suasana benar-benar kaku dan canggung. Maklum, sudah lama kita tidak bersama. Berapa lama ya? Mungkin dua atau tiga tahun. Emmm... atau lima? Ah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Makan malam telah berakhir. Appa dan Siwon Hyung tampak menyesap wine masing-masing sambil saling melempar deathglare. Yaa... hubungan mereka memang bisa dibilang tidak baik dan semakin menjadi-jadi setelah eomma meninggal. Kalau aku sih biasanya jadi pihak penengah. Karena sudah terlalu biasa dengan keadaan ini makanya aku tenang-tenang saja sambil menikmati makanan penutup. Aku tidak minum alcohol sperti dua orang didekatku ini.

"Kalian tahu kenapa appa menyuruh kalian kemari."

Suara berat Appa menghentikan acara makanku. Aku menengok kearah pria paruh baya yang kini sedang mengusap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan itu. Sementara itu Siwon hyung malah bermain-main dengan ponselnya, mengacuhkan Appa yang terlihat agak kesal.

"Tentu tidak Appa. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku berusaha bersikap sebagai anak baik.

Appa tampak menarik nafas panjang, "Appa ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Tuan Kim. Pemilik Supermaxx's Corp."

"Lalu apa hubungan dengan kami?" tanyaku penasaran.

Senyum tipis yang jarang appa tunjukkan terukir di wajah tuanya. "Appa berencana untuk menikahkan salah satu dari kalian dengan anak dari Tuan Kim."

Jdeerrrr. Kata-kata appa bagaikan petir yang menyambarku. Oh, ini benar-benar bertanda buruk. Aku tahu artinya. Tidak mungkin Siwon hyung mau memenuhi permintaan Appa. Berarti satu-satunya cara adalah aku yang harus bersedia. Tapi... tapi... aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai. Lagipula aku masih menunggu seseorang kembali. Shireo!

Oh tidak! Appa memasang wajah memelasnya yang kelihatan menyedihkan itu. Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaak!

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Appa. Aku tidak mau." Kataku kasar sambil membanting garpu yang tadi ku genggam. Demi apapun, ini pertama kalinya aku membentak appa sejak aku diilahirkan. Tapi aku tidak mau bila harus menikah. Apapun asalkan bukan yang satu itu.

"Appa mohon, Hannie. Lagipula ini sebenarnya permintaan terakhir kakekmu." Mohon appa.

"Appa, jebal~ jangan yang ini. Appa tahu aku masih menunggunya kan?" pintaku tak kalah memelas.

"Sudahlah saeng. Terima saja. Lagipula bukankah pencarianmu selama ini sia-sia. Kau belum menemukannya kan? Terima saja nasibmu. Tidak mungkin kan aku yang harus mengurusi urusan ini. Aku tidak ada hubungannya." Celetuk Siwon hyung dengan sadisnya.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya lalu merenggangkan badannya. Tiba-tiba Siwon hyung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Setelah ini aku masih banyak urusan." pamitnya. "Hannie. Lebih baik lupakan dia. Kau bahkan tidak tahu nama ataupun alamatnya. Bisa saja dia sudah melupakanmu. Sillyehamnida."

Siwon hyung membungkuk 90 derajat lalu berbalik pergi. Aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang makin jauh lalu hilang setelah dia menutup pintu keluar dengan pandangan nelangsa. Tidak bisakah dia yang menggantikanku? Setidaknya aku tidak pernah mendengar Siwon hyung terlibat masalah percintaan jadi pastinya ini bukan masalah besar untuknya. Benarkan?

"Jadi bagaimana, Hannie? Kau mau kan."

Aku kembali memandang appa yang masih memasang puppy eyes gagalnya. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang telah kutata sebelumnya sampai tak berbentuk lagi. Mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Hah~ ne appa. Aku bersedia. Bias kuminta biodata lengkapnya? Dan kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?'' tanyaku pasrah

"Eung,,,, soal itu…. " appa menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. Aku menatap appa dengan pandangan horror. Jangan bilang...

"Appa juga belum kenal mereka?" teriakku keras sampai menggema di ruangan yang cukup luas ini.

"Ani. Ani. Appa kenal dengan Tuan Kim. Dia bilang dia punya seorang putra dan seorang putri. Tapi hanya itu yang appa tahu. Mianhae." Appa menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan sikap menyesal.

"Aish,,, bahkan foto saja tidak ada? Bagaimana kalau mereka mengerikan? Apa appa mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Mianhae. Appa yakin mereka tidak jelek. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim itu menawan. Pasti mereka tak jauh beda dengan mereka. Kau bisa menemui eung... calon tunanganmu besok di Café Lulaby di meja nomor 15. Ne, ne!" rayu appa

"Aish... baiklah. Tapi lihat saja nanti kalau aku tidak suka. Appa saja yang mencari pengganti Eomma. Arraseo?"

"Ne, arra." Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat appa tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ini benar-benar penting untuk beliau. Fighting Hankyung! Kelihatannya kau harus mengalah

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Yap, itulah ceritanya kenapa aku bisa terdampar disini. Semua karena kedua anggota keluargaku yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu. Coba bayangkan. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang membiarkan calon tunangannya menunggu selama setengah jam tanpa kabar. Orang itu benar-benar cari mati. Huh... sepertinya aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini bila dia tak segera datang.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku." Aku menjerit dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otakku. Kenapa aku tidak menghitung mundur saja. Kalau dia masih belum datang aku akan pergi.

Aku menutup mataku lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi. Dimulai dari angka 10. Menghitung mundur... MULAI

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Kling~~ sepertinya ada yang masuk

Three

Two

"Mianhamnida. Tuan Choi, ne?"

One. Aku membuka mataku dan kini mendapati seseorang berdiri didepanku. Apa dia?

**TBC**

Aaaagh~~~~ ini fic pertama saya yang sudah saya tambah dengan sangat banyak. Mian kalau tidak puas. Maklum, baru pertama publish. Tapi ini bukan ff pertama saya. Yaaah,,, tapi biasanya saya pakai OC. Mian *bow*. Terima kasih untuk moderate dengan user kaguya atau siapa maaf saya lupa. Karena tanpa sadar saya hapus fic yang lama jadi yang repiuwnya ikut terhapus.

Bocoran : mungkin episode depan akan berisi kencan dari hankyung oppa dengan tunangannya. Ada yang punya usul mereka pergi kemana? Mian ne kalau nanti saya lama update karena saya tinggal di asrama berperaturan ketat. Sebenernya saya dilarang bikin yang kayak gini. Tapi biasalah anak bandel,,,, hehe….

Gomawo karena sudah mau baca. Review pleaseeee,,,, itu tenaga saya sebagai newbie. Please don't be a silent reader.

Pay pay

With love

Lee Hyuka


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Our Complicated story**

**Author : Lee Hyuka**

**Cast : Hangeng, Hyukjae, Heechul, Siwon and other**

**Pair : Crack and pure**

**Desclaimer : Plot dan cerita asli milik saya. Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi Eunhyuk Oppa is mine! XD**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt, etc**

**Rated : T (dapat naik sewaktu-waktu)**

**Summary : /Boleh aku tahu tentangmu?/Aku….Aku ini…./Kau bercanda ya?/ Hankyung telah bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Sayangnya dia tidak sesuai yang diharapkan Hankyung. Sebenarnya apa alasan tunangannya itu mau menerima pertunangan ini?**

**Note : typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, alur aneh, sedikit genderswitch etc. sebenernya saya udah ngepost sekali tapi karena saya piker bakal aneh banget dan nggak sesuai yang saya piker jadi saya ganti pake yang ini. Mianhae ne! buat yang sempat review,,, mian saya lupa liat namanya. Tapi ini saya perbaiki dan lebih diperpanjang lagi. Saya menerima kritik, saran, dukungan dan cacian. No bashing pair, ok! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tanda silang di ujung kanan. Gomawo *bow* and happy reading *bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading but keep away if you don't like this kind of story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ne. Apakah anda Nona Kim?"

Hankyung menatap tajam yeoja didepannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia akui yeoja sangat manis dengan baju terusannya yang simple tapi anggun. Tapi dia harus diperingatkan karena berani membuat seorang Choi Hankyung menunggu tanpa kabar.

"Ne. Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya salah tingkah

"Menurutmu?" Hankyung bertanya balik dengan nada sinis.

Kelihatannya yeoja ini sangat merasa bersalah karena dia terus-terusan memainkan jari-jarinya dan lututnya yang terbuka terlihat bergetar. Pandangannya terus menunduk kebawah. Seakan-akan lantai terlihat lebih menarik dari pada Hankyung.

"Mianhamnida." Ucapnya sangat pelan walau masih bisa didengar oleh Hankyung. Tapi namja itu berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Ne?"

"Mianhamnida." Ulang yeoja itu agak keras.

"Bagus kau mau menyesalinya. Sebaiknya kau tidak mengulang kesalahanmu karena aku palling benci dengan orang yang tidak menghargai waktu. Ah... anda bisa duduk sekarang. Maaf bila saya kasar karena saya benar-benar benci dengan orang yang membuat saya menunggu."

Yeoja itu lalu duduk di depan Hankyung masih dengan menunduk dan memain-mainkan jarinya. Membuat Hankyung sedikit merasa bersalah dan kesal juga. Memangnya dia tadi keterlaluan ya? Diakan tidak sekejam itu. Memangnya salah kalau memperingatkan? Atau mungkin memang yeoja ini yang penakut.

"Nona Kim, lantai tidak lebih menarik kan daripada wajahku? Memangnya ada apa sih dengan lantainya sampa-sampai kau mengabaikanku? Oh ya, kita bicara dengan bangmal saja agar lebih mudah akrab. Aigo... aku bahkan lupa kalau kita belum berkenalan."

Sepertinya usaha Hankyung berhasil mengalihkan perhatian yeoja itu. Berlahan-lahan yeoja itu mau mengangkat wajahnya hingga mata mata indahnya yang jernih mulai menjerat Hankyung dalam pesona. Wajahnya tampak sangat gugup sekarang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Ah... n-ne... gwe-gwenchana. Eung... Lee Hyuk Jae imnida." Yeoja itu benar-benar terlihat gugup.

"Choi Hankyung imnida. Eung… kenapa nama margamu Lee? Bukankah harusnya Kim?" Tanya Hankyung penasaran.

Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis "Aku bukan anak kandung mereka." Ucapnya sendu.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku belum tahu apa-apa. Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang dirimu, Hyuk Jae-ssi?" pinta hankyung sambil mengangkat cangkir Expressonya.

"Mungkin kalau kita kenal lebih lama lagi kita akan lebih saling mengenal. Tapi... tapi... Hankyung-ssi. Kupikir aku harus memberitahukanmu satu fakta yang mungkin akan merubah pendirianmu. Aku... aku ini..." Hyuk Jae menggantung kalimatnya ragu-ragu. Sedangkan Hankyung menyesap Expressonya sambil menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata Hyuk Jae.

"Aku ini... namja."

Pruuuut... Hankyung reflek menyemburkan Expressonya yang belum tertelan hingga membasahi wajah dan baju Hyuk Jae yang duduk di depannya.

Oke, sepertinya Hankyung... oh bukan... kita semua sudah tertipu dengan namja yang err... seperti yeoja ini. Apalagi Hyuk Jae berdandan seperti yeoja dan wajahnya yang manis benar-benar menipu.

Dengan panic Hankyung membersihkan wajah Hyuk Jae yang terkena semburannya. Setelah selesai dia hanya duduk termenung sambil memandangi Hyuk Jae yang salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba Hankyung tertawa. Awalnya hanya tawa samar yang jarang lalu berlanjut menjadi tawa keras. Bahkan Hankyung sampai memukul-mukul meja didepannya.

Beberapa pengunjung yang terganggu mulai memperhatikan mereka. Sedangkan Hyuk Jae hanya bisa memandang Hankyung dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau bercanda kan? Ya ampun Hyukjae-ssi. Ini lelucon terlucu yang pernah menggelikan." Kata Hankyung begitu tawanya mulai mereda. Tapi ekspresinya mulai berubah saat melihat Hyuk Jae yang terlihat seperti akan menangis. "K-ka-kau serius?"

"Apa aku harus membuktikannya padamu agar kau percaya, Hankyung-ssi?" Hyukjae sedikit menyeka ujung matanya yang berair.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. A-aku percaya." Hankyung mendesah frustasi. Apa rencana appa sebenarnya. "Jadi kau itu namja. Tapi kenapa kau berpakaian begini?"

"Mian, Hankyung-ssi. Aku harus menggantikan noona ku untuk perjodohan ini. Aku tak bisa menolak mereka. Tt-tapi kalau kau mau membatalkannya tolong beritahu aku tak keberatan kalau kau menolak. Tapi perjodohan ini penting untukku dan orang tuaku." Jelas Hyukjae masih sesenggukan.

"Tolong beritahu aku agar bisa bersiap-siap bila kau menolak nanti. Sungguh aku tak keberatan kalau Hankyung-ssi membatalkannya. Tapi mungkin aku tak akan sanggup. Jadi kumohon dengan sangat beritahu aku dulu."

"Bersiap-siap? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menghilang dari dunia."

Untuk kedua kalinya hankyung dibuat shock oleh orang yang sama. Apa-apaan sih dia? Memangnya sebegitu pentingnya arti perjodohan ini. Bukannya ini hanya janji di masa lalu. Kenapa sampai sebegitunya? Seakan dunia hancur karena tidak menikahi keluarga Choi. Hey, apa ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal.

"Kau akan bunuh diri?"

"Bila diperlukan."

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Ini kan hanya perjodohan karena janji di masa lalu. Boleh ku tahu alasan kenapa ini sangat penting bagimu?"

"Ada banyak alasan dan ini rahasia tapi..." Hyukjae lagi-lagi menundukkan wajahnya "Aku mencari perlindungan dari seseorang yang selalu mengejarku. Dia itu psyco." Desis HyukJae

Hankyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ancaman Stalker, eoh? Pantas saja. Orang ini pasti berpikir bila dia menikahi seseorang stalker itu akan berhenti. Mungkin dia pikir dengan menikahi namja dia akan sedikit terlindungi karena Hyukjae terlihat sangat lemah dan stalker itu –yang menurutnya wanita- akan tau dia gay dan melepaskannya. Hmm... menarik.

"Apa untungnya untukku?"

"Apa?" Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung yang terkesan sangat imut.

"Apa keuntungan untukku bila aku bisa membantumu?"

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Mianhae kalau masih belum memuaskan Hyuka berusaha sebisa mungkin memperbaiki ini…. Semoga lebih menarik dari chap yang lalu. Gomawo yang udah RnR. Mohon kritik dan saran biar Hyuka bisa lebih baik lagi. Apa epep ini kurang panjang? untuk kencannya kayaknya hyuka tunggu dulu... soalnya ini bikinnya juga ngebu. Mian *bow* akan hyuka buat nanti setelah agak lama mungkin.

Balasan Review =

**YunieNie :** Ehehe… itu udah tahu kan siapa yang ketemu sama Hannie… tenang aja, mungkin nanti bakal ada sisipan Hanchul moment. Nie udah lanjut kan. Gomawo udah mau review ^^

**Youngsu0307** : Itu udah ada yang jadi tunangannya… kencan ya? Hmm,,,, kayaknya bagus juga kalau ke taman bermain,,, liat dulu deh situasinya… Nie udah lanjut. Gomawo udah mau review ^^

**Noella Marsha** : makasih kritikannya… hyuka bakal coba buat lebih baik deh! Kalo pergi kesana mungkin nanti buat bulan madu atau liburan keluarga aja,,, kkk~~~ ya.. liat kondisi dulu deh. Iya sih emang enak tinggal di asrama, tapi ada nggak enaknya juga. Untung udah biasa. Makasih dukungannya~~ kkk~~ udah Hyuka kasih tau kan kalo Hyuka update! Gomawo udah mau review ^^

**Yadong wannabe** : iya tuh… siwon oppa jadi orang dingin banget #sentil jidat Sippa #dibacok Siwonest# hehe… makasih buat kritiknya…. hyuka bakal coba buat lebih baik deh! Hyuka bakal usahain secepetnya deh!

Gomawo karena sudah mau baca. Review pleaseeee,,,, itu tenaga saya sebagai newbie. Please don't be a silent reader.

**Pay pay**

**With love**

**Lee Hyuka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul : Our Complicated Story**

**Author : Lee Hyuka**

**Cast : Hangeng, Hyukjae, Heechul, Siwon and other**

**Pair : Crack and pure**

**Desclaimer : Plot dan cerita asli milik saya. Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi Eunhyuk Oppa is mine! XD**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt, etc**

**Rated : T (dapat naik sewaktu-waktu)**

**Note : typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, alur aneh, etc. Sebenernya saya udah ngepost sekali tapi karena saya piker bakal aneh banget dan nggak sesuai yang saya piker jadi saya ganti pake yang ini. Mianhae ne! buat yang sempat review,,, mian saya lupa liat namanya. Tapi ini saya perbaiki dan lebih diperpanjang lagi. Saya menerima kritik, saran, dukungan dan cacian. No bashing pair, ok! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tanda silang di ujung kanan. Gomawo *bow* and happy reading *bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading but keep away if you don't like this kind of story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae menggigit bibi bawahnya, kebiasaannya saat sedang berpikir.

Keuntungan ya? Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan itu sedikitpun. Tapi Hankyung memang benar sebenarnya. Dia harus mendapatkan balasan agar perjanjian ini adil. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia bahkan tidak punya apa-apa untuk bisa diberikan pada Hankyung.

Hyukjae menyesali sikapnya yang terlalu gembira karena merasa kebebasannya sudah dekat. Ia melupakan hal penting lain. Balasan untuk Hankyung.

Sebisa mungkin Hyukjae memeras otak. Andai saja dia mengajak dua sahabat baiknya kesini, mungkin dia bisa meminta pendapat mereka. Aish... apa yang harus dia berikan?

"Mianhae, Hankyung-ssi. Aku tak punya apa-apa yang bisa diberikan untukmu." Sesalnya.

"Tapi… eung…. Mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, seperti membuatkan bento misalnya."

Hankyung menatap Hyukjae lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa mengenal Hyukjae seperti melihat adiknya yang telah lama tak bertemu. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia tak punya satu adikpun didunia ini.

"Bento, ne?" Hankyung tertawa kecil. Terkesan mengejek. "Aigoo…. Memangnya kau pikir aku anak sekolahan. Aku sudah bekerja kalau kau belum tahu. Ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu, hm?"

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena idenya ditolak. "Aku 18 tahun."

"Tapi kan bento bukan ide yang buruk. Terkadang para pekerja terlalu sibuk sehingga lupa untuk makan siang. Benarkan?" Hyukjae bersikeras.

"Begini saja. Sebenarnya aku masih menunggu seseorang untuk kembali. Dan perlu ku tekankan kalau aku ini misih normal. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau harus melepasku ketika dia kembali. Dan sebelum itu kita bisa bersikap selayaknya kakak dan adik. Bagaimana?"

Hyukjae mengangguk kecil "Arraseo."

"Oh ya... umuku 25 tahun. Jauh juga ya jarak usia kita."

"Jinjja? Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau umurmu sudah 25 tahun. Kau terlihat seperti murid SMU." Puji Hyukjae takjub. "Hankyung-ssi awet muda."

"Jangan berlebihan." Hankyung terkekeh kecil ."Wajahku tak semuda itu. Kau saja yang seperti anak SD."

"Aish… jinjja! Teman-temanku juga bilang begitu. Padahalkan wajahku sudah dewasa." Gerutu Hyukjae sambil menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih imut.

Hankyung tertawa kecil. "_Seperti ini dia bilang sudah dewasa?"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kalau kau berekspresi seperti itu kau justru kelihatan seperti anak TK tahu!" goda Hankyung sambil tertawa. "Ngomong-omong kau sudah tidak canggung lagi sekarang."

Hyukjae mengerjabkan matanya lucu ."Eh… benar juga."

"Ah…. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Hyung kalau mau. Agar terdengar lebih akrab. Jujur, panggilan ssi itu sedikit menggangguku."

"Jadi aku bisa memanggil Hankyung-ssi dengan Hyung?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan mata berbinar cerah.

"Hankyung Hyung." Koreksi Hankyung. "Tentu saja. Apa ada masalah?"

"Ani. Hanya saja aku sudah lama ingin punya kakak laki-laki. Gomawo Hyung."

"Cheonma, nae dongsaeng." Balas Hankyung sambil mengacak rambut Hyukjae.

_I wanna love you I can't live without you  
Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu  
I wanna have you I really need you  
Jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo_

"Ah…. Ponselku." Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya dari tas lalu membuka flipnya. Nama Yesungie terpampang dilayar.

"Sebentar Hyung." Pamit Hyukjae pada Hankyung. Ia menekan tombol dial.

"Yeoboseyo."

_"Yak! Hyukie, dimana kau sekarang? Kami sudah menunggumu selama 2 jam di rumah Ryeowook dan kau masih belum dating juga." _Sembur Yesung dari seberang.

"Memangnya hari ini kita ada janji apa?" Tanya Hyukjae polos sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

_"Jadi kau lupa! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kita kan harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Kim songsaengnim."_

Hyukjae menepuk jidatnya sendiri . "Mianhae. Aku lupa." Sesalnya

_"Dasar. Sekarang kau dimana?"_

"Aku sedang bertemu dengan seseorang di Café Lullaby." Hyukjae melirik Hankyung sekilas. "Aku akan keluar sekarang."

_"Bagus. Aku sedang ada di toko kue yang ada di depan café lullaby. Kita bisa pergi bersama. Cepat keluar!" _

Pip. Sambungan diputus secara sepihak membuat Hyukjae mendecih kesal.

Hyukjae menatap keluar café dari pintu yang transparan. Seorang namja berkepala agak besar melambaikan tanngannya dari toko kue yang ada di depan café. Hyukjae membalasnya sekilas lalu menghadap kearah Hankyung yang sedang menyesap sisa expressonya.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ternyata aku sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanku." Pamit Hyukjae.

"Jinja? Kau kan baru sebentar disini. Sudah mau pergi?"Tanya Hankyung kecewa.

"Ne, Jeongmal mianhae. Mereka sudah menungguku dua jam jadi kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Gwenchana." Hankyung mengangsurkan selembar kartu namanya pada Hyukjae." Kau bisa menghubungiku bila butuh sesuatu."

"Kamsanghamnida, Hyung. " kata Hyukjae sambil membungkuk.

"Aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Hyukjae berjalan cepat menuju pintu café. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan berbalik. "Aku tak akan melupakan bentonya." Teriaknya dari seberang lalu berjalan keluar dengan cepat.

Hankyung geleng-geleng kepala. Ia masih bisa melihat Hyukjae yang sedang berbincang dengan namja berkepala agak besar dari sini. Kelihatannya mereka sedikit berdebat. Hykjae menjitak kepala namja itu saat sang namja terlihat menggodanya.

Tapi akhirnya mereka menaiki motor milik namja itu. Hyukjae masih sempat melihat ke arahnya tadi dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Hankyung membalasnya.

Setelah Hyukjae tak terlihat lagi Hankyung menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman yang lebih lebar. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya seperti orang yang melihat hal yang tak mungkin. Ia juga menepuk pipinya sekali.

"Aigoo…. Ada apa denganku? Bukannya aku masih straight. Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya menganggak Hyukjae seperti adik. Tapi tak biasanya aku bersikap terlalu lepas dengan orang yang belum ku kenal. Seakan akan kita adalah teman lama. Aish…. Semua ini membuatku pusing."

Drrrt... Drrrt... You got a message… Drrrt…. Drrrt….

Hankyung mengambil ponselnya. Ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari hyungnya. Segera dibacanya pesan itu.

_From : Siwon Hyung_

_Kau dimana? Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang tapi kau belum kembali juga. Cepat kembali!_

Hankyung menepuk jidatnya. Dia lupa kalau masih harus bekerja. Dengan tergesa dia membereskan barang-barangnya lalu meninggalkan beberapa won di atas meja. Menjadi bawahan dari Hyungnya sendiri memang agak merepotkan. Apalagi hyungnya itu bersikap lebih keras padanya. Sepertinya dia harus lembur lagi malam ini. Ck, nasibnya benar-benar buruk.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Judul : Our Complicated Story**

**Author : Lee Hyuka**

**Cast : Hangeng, Hyukjae, Heechul, Siwon and other**

**Pair : Crack and pure**

**Desclaimer : Plot dan cerita asli milik saya. Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi Eunhyuk Oppa is mine! XD**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt, etc**

**Rated : T (dapat naik sewaktu-waktu)**

**Note : typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, alur aneh, etc. Balasan Review ada di bawah. Saya menerima kritik, saran, dukungan dan cacian. No bashing pair, ok! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tanda silang di ujung kanan. Gomawo *bow* and happy reading *bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading but keep away if you don't like this kind of story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Hyuk Jae POV**_

Aku berlari-lari kecil mendekati Yesung di seberang jalan. Aku langsung mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganku didepan dada begitu sampai di depannya.

"Mianhae,ne!"mohonku dengan wajah menyesal.

Kupikir aku akan mendapat amukan dari namja pecinta kura-kura itu. Tapi ternyata Yesung hanya mengacak-rambutku dengan gemas. Aku mendongakkan wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan yang kulihat sekarang, Yesung sedang tersenyum.

"Gwenchana." Katanya, masih tersenyum.

Yesung memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah. Membuatku sedikit risih.

"Ngomong-omong kenapa kau memakai baju yeoja? Dan siapa ahjussi yang baru saja kau temui? Kau tidak sedang berusaha menjual diri kan? Kupikir keuanganmu tidak sedang bermasalah." Selidiknya dengan mata menyipit. Refleks aku memukul kepala besarnya itu.

"Ck. Pabo! Tentu saja tidak." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. " Aku dipaksa noonaku tahu. Dan lagi, dia itu calon tunanganku. Choi Hankyung."

Yesung mengusap-usap kepalanya yang jadi korban sentuhan penuh cinta dariku tapi tetap menyunggingkan smirk menyebalkanya.

"Wah…wah… uri Hyukie sudah besar,ne. Sebentar lagi akan menikah. " godanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku lagi. "Tapi bukankah noonamu masih ada di New York? Dia sudah kembali?"

"Aish… jangan merusak dandananku dong! Lagipula siapa yang mau menikah, bertunangan saja belum. Dan lagi, memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau sekarang ini ada yang namanya ponsel. Tentu saja noona menelponku dari New York." Sungutku cemberut sambil merapikan rambutku yang acak-acakan. "Sudahlah, kajja! Wookie sedang menunggu kan?"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu.

"Memangnya siapa yang tadi terlambat dua jam." Sindirnya tapi tetap mengambil motor yang terparkir di dekat pintu masuk toko.

"Jangan menggerutu. Ppali!" paksaku sambil naik ke boncengan Yesung. Aku menengok kearah Hankyung Hyung lewat pintu café yang transparan lalu melambaikan tangan dengan senyum yang tersungging manis di bibir. Hankyung Hyung juga membalasnya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Yesung memastikan. "Pegangan yang erat!" perintahnya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal karena Yesung membuat konsentrasiku ke Hankyung Hyung buyar. "Sudah." Kataku sambil melingkarkan tanganku di perut Yesung.

Yesung mulai menjalankan motornya menuju tempat tujuan kami, dimana sahabatku sekaligus namjachingu Yesung menunggu. Rumah Kim Ryeowook.

* * *

_**~~HYUKA (~(SKIP TIME)~) HYUKA~~**_

* * *

"MWO?! Jadi kau dijodohkan dengan namja." Pekik seorang namja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook saat aku menceritakan tentang rencana keluarga dan noonaku.

Aku cuma mengangguk-angguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Aku lalu mengeluarkan kartu nama yang tadi diberikan oleh Hankyung Hyung.

"Dia tadi memberiku ini." Kataku sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya. Ryeowok-menimang-nimang kartu itu sambil menerawang. Sepertinya dia tahu sesuatu tentang Hankyung Hyung.

"Choi Hankyung. Manajer di Choise Corp. Hmm... bukankah dia anak dari Choi Si Han. Pemilik dari Choise Corp itu sendiri. Cukup menarik lho Hyukie! Itu artinya masa depannya terjamin." Kata Ryeowook dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Dengan sepenuh hati aku memukulnya dengan buku bahasa Inggris yang kugulung.

"Ish... dasar matre. Aku kan tidak sepertimu, Wookie." ejekku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Bwee.

Korban sentuhan penuh cinta dariku a.k.a Wookie mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kuyakini telah benjol dengan pandangan nelangsa. "Hiks, appo Hyung~!" rengeknya manja pada namjachingunya yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Wookie. Yesung mengusap-usap bekas pukulanku dikepalanya dengan lembut lalu menciumnya. Membuat Wookie menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berblushing ria.

Aku yang menjadi penonton drama lovey duvey itu memutar bola mataku bosan. Cih, acara tak mutu.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Ini membuatku mual."

Duo kekasih itu –yang sedang memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya dengan wajah bodoh - sontak saling menjauhkan diri. Di dua pipi mereka terlihat semburat merah yang sangat ketara. Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah sedangkan Ryeowook menunduk sambil mengaitkan jari-jarinya.  
Sepertinya mereka tadi benar-benar telah melupakan keberadaanku dalam ruangan ini. Kenyataan itu membuatku mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

"Hehe... Mian Hyukie-ah." Kata Yesung sambil terkekeh garing. Aku semakin memajukan bibirku yang sudah maju.

"Sudahlah Hyukie. Maklumilah pasangan kekasih seperti kami yang baru berjalan sebulan ini. Masih hot tahu! Makanya kau cari pasangan dong!" kata Ryeowook.

"Aku kan sudah punya tunangan." Aku membela diri.

"Tapi kan hubungan kalian belum jelas. Lagipula kau bilang kalau dia hanya ingin menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng saja. Perbedaan usia kalian juga cukup banyak. Kau tahukan cara berpikir orang dewasa berbeda dengan kita. Bahkan bisa lebih licik. Bisa saja dia nanti membuatmu hamil lalu mencampakkanmu. Kalau begitu kau mau bagaimana?"

Kata-kata Ryeowook membuatku tertohok. Orang dewasa tidak bisa dipercaya. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sekelebat bayangan masa lalu. Tentang malam kehancuranku. Aku merasa tubuhku mulai bergetar kecil tapi aku berhasil menenangkan diri lagi.  
Aku melihat Yesung menyikut namjachingunya itu. Ryeowook langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, sadar kalau kata-katanya mungkin keterlaluan. Tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya salah kok. Kata-katanya kuakui benar hanya saja... aku sedikit tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Mian Hyukie-ah. A-aku... aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Gwenchana, Wookie. Kau benar kok." Potongku sambil tersenyum –walau senyum yang dipaksakan-."Orang dewasa memang tidak bisa dipercaya." Pandanganku menerawang ke langit-langit. Lagipula aku tak tenang bukan karenamu, Tambahku dalam hati. Tapi dengan cepat merubah ekspresiku menjadi ceria.

"Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tahu suatu saat aku akan pergi dari Hankyung Hyung. Cepat atau lambat. Jadi aku akan berusaha agar tidak jatuh dalam pesonanya. Kalian tahu? Pesonanya kuat sekali. Aku bahkan sampai terpukau saat melihatnya pertama kali. Kalian mau membantuku kan?"

"N-ne... tentu saja Hyukie. Kita akan selalu bersamamu." Jawab Wookie gugup. Ia menyikut Yesung yang masih terus diam sejak tadi. "Aku sih ikut Chagiyaku saja." Kata Yesung sambil merangkul pinggang Wookie.

"Ah... kalian memang sahabat terbaikku." Sorakku sambil memeluk mereka berdua.

_I wanna love you I can't live without you_  
_Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu_  
_I wanna have you I really need you_  
_Jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo_

"Sebentar ada telepon." Kataku sambil melepas pelukanku. Aku merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselku lalu melihat nama yang tertera sekilas.

"Aku mau keluar dulu. Harabeoji menelpon." Pamitku gembira sambil berlari keluar dari kamar Wookie. Aku langsung menekan tombol dial begitu sampai di luar.

"Yeoboseyo Harabeoji." Sapaku riang.

"Yeoboseyo Hyukie-ah." Balas orang yang ada di seberang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lama kau tidak main kemari. Sedang sibuk ya? Tadi Donghae menanyakanmu lagi lho! Kelihatannya dia merindukanmu."

"Jinja? Hae-ah merindukanku! Katakan aku juga rindu padanya, Harabeoji. Jeongmal bogoshipeo~ Aku juga rindu seluruh orang di sana. Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka juga."

"Baiklah. Nanti akan ku sampaikan. Aku hanya menelponmu karena dari beberapa hari yang lalu Donghae terus bertanya kenapa kamu tidak menjenguknya. Wow! Beberapa hari ini Donghae lebih banyak bicara dari biasanya. Sepertinya, perkembangannya semakin baik."

"Aku juga berharap Hae-ah cepat keluar dari sana. Tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa menjenguknya beberapa hari ini. Aku sangat sibuk. Aku akan kabari kalau aku kesana."

"Ne,ne. cepatlah kemari. Dia terus-terusan badmood karena kau tidak menjenguknya."

"Arra, Harabeoji. Ah, dan sampaikan juga pada Hae-ah kalau aku akan mengenalkannya pada seseorang saat aku berkunjung lagi. Eung... sudah dulu ya Harabeoji. Temanku sedang menunggu. Sampai jumpa kapan-kapan."

"Ne, semoga kita segera bertemu."  
Dan setelah itu sambungan terputus. Aku bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam. Aku langsung disambut dengan tatapan intens duo kekasih itu.

"Apa?" Tanyaku sambil duduk lagi di depan mereka.

"Apanya." Yesung balik bertanya

"Tatapan kalian tadi. Saat aku baru masuk kesini." Jelasku.

"Oh itu. Bukan apa-apa." Sangkal Ryeowook sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kalian ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan. Katakan saja. Aku tahu kalian ingin menanyaiku."

"Kau tadi sedang menelpon Hae-mu ya? Kau... masih behubungan dengannya?" akhirnya Yesung angkat bicara.

"Bukan. Itu tadi Harabeoji." Sangkalku sambil menyambar keripik ikan milik Yesung lalu memasukkan segenggaman ke dalam mulutku. Aku mengunyahnya cepat. "Tapi aku masih sering menjenguknya kalau ada waktu luang." Lanjutku setelah menelan kripik yang sudah cukup lembut dalam mulutku.

"Hah~~ Hyukie-ah. Memangnya kau tak takut? Bagaimanapun Donghae masih pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul. Ditambah lagi setelah keluar dia akan menjadi tawanan polisi. Walaupun dia bersikap cukup baik padamu kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya." Ujar Ryeowook khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Dia juga sahabatku seperti kalian. Dia tak akan menyakitiku." Aku beralasan.

"Tapi dia itu PSYCO Hyukie~" pekik Ryeowook sambil menekankan kata Psyco.

Aku menarik nafas berat lalu menghembuskannya berlahan. Mulutku tiba-tiba terasa pahit. Aku meletakkan keripik milik Yesung di sampingku. Tidak tertarik lagi untuk memakannya. Aku menangkup wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tanganku lalu memandang matanya lekat.

"Dengar Kim Ryeowook. Kau, Yesung dan Aku adalah sahabat. Aku dan Lee Donghae juga sahabat, bahkan lebih lama daripada aku dan kamu. Aku tidak melihat salah satu dari kalian karena kelebihan ataupun kekurangan kalian. Kalau kau berpikir aku harus meninggalkan Donghae itu berarti aku juga harus meninggalkanmu. Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau dia akan membunuhku suatu saat nanti karena aku akan tetap menyayanginya, arra?" kataku dengan nada dingin yang biasa kupakai kalau aku sedang serius.

Ryeowook mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab, "Arraseo, Hyukie-ah." Jawabnya tanpa tenaga.

Aku tersenyum puas. "Baiklah. Sekarang lebih baik kita kerjakan PR dari Kim Songsaenim." Kataku bersemangat, berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang disekitarku.

"Hyukie."Panggil Yesung. Oh iya. Dia dari tadi diam saja.

"Ne. Ada apa Yesung-ah?" sahutku.

"Tugasnya sudah selesai semua. Aku dan Ryeowook yang mengerjakan. Lebih baik kau menyalin saja. Ini." Yesung menyerahkan buku bahasa inggrisnya padaku. Aku justru membeku dengan mulut membuka.

"Yak!Kalian jahat. Kenapa tidak mengajakku sih?" aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

"Salah siapa dua jam ditunggu tidak datang." Sindir Yesung. "Sudah kerjakan saja. Kalau bersamamu justru akan hancur tugas kita nanti."

"Hehe... gomawo ne! Dan mianhae. Kau tahu saja kebiasaanku." Aku mengambil buku yang diberikan Yesung lalu mulai mencatatnya. Selama beberapa menit kami semua hanya diam, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Hmm... kurasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun hari ini." Gumam Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah Wookie. Jangan mengurusi anak iblis itu." Nasihatku sambil terus sibuk mencatat saat Ryeowook menyebutkan nama musuh terbesarku.

"Bukan begitu Hyukie. Tapi saat kau tadi bolos untuk menemui Hankyung-ssi –kurasa- , dia menanyakanmu. Aku bilang saja kau bolos lalu dia terlihat sangat kesal." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Untuk mengerjaiku lagi mungkin. Aku tak peduli dia mau apa. Tak perlu dipikirkan Wookie-ah." Kataku acuh.

"Hmm... tapi tetap saja aneh. Karena sepertinya bukan itu yang ingin dibicarakannya."

Aku hanya berusaha menulikan telingaku dari gumaman Wookie yang pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar. Kalau tentang Cho Kyuhyun sih, I don't care~e~e~e~e~e~ #nyanyi ala 2NE1. Yang terpenting adalah segera menyelesaikan tugas ini.

"Huh...kenapa banyak sekali sih? Bisa bengkak tangan indahku kalau harus menulis semua ini." Keluhku nelangsa.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Hyuka cuap-cuap**_

Akhirnya bisa selesai juga Chap updatenya lama. Kayaknya Chap depan juga baru bisa sebulan lagi di update. Seperti yang udah Hyuka bilang sebelumnya, tempat tinggal Hyuka yang di asrama itu menjadi salah satu penghalang. Apalagi koneksi internet Hyuka sekarang dijaga ketat sama Kakak. Bisa bahaya kalau kakak tau Hyuka bikin beginian. Tamatlah riwayat Hyuka and Internet.

Hyuka minta maaf atas segala kesalahan Hyuka selama ini. Termasuk karena Hyuka menyelipkan satu fanfic saat sedang bikin ini hehe,,, Silahkan baca Fanfic Hyuka yang satunya ANOTHER WORLD #numpang promo. Tapi itu masih termasuk prolog yang belum jelas. Genrenya sih mistery yaoi.  
Hyuka sebenernya pingin bikin lagi, 2/3 shot. Tapi hyuka takut nggak nyampe imajinasinya. Soalnya ini fantasy . Apalagi ratednya M dan ada NC rape. Hehe,,,, Belum umur sih. Tapi biarin lah! Hyuka kan bandel (*dijitak Hyukie Oppa) Pairnya HanHyuk. Nanti pingin Hyuka coba buat nulis waktu di asrama kalau bagus bakal Hyuka post. Menurut kalian gimana?

**_Balasan Review:_**

**_Hyukki be UKE :_ **Hahaha... kita sama chingu. Aku juga paling suka sama crack pair. Apalagu kalau Hyukie oppa jadi uke. Kalau kedepannya liat aja nanti. Gomawo udah review. ^^

**_Tati joana :_**Heechul oppa keluarnya masih agak nanti trus Hyuka rencanain mau dijadiin noonanya Hyukie oppa (bocor dikit). Ini aja masih perkenalan tokoh -_-'' Ne, ini crack pair chingu. Gomawo udah review ^^

**_Rizkyeonhae : _**Sama chungu. Aku juga suka HanHyuk couple. tapi nanti hyuk bakal sama Han nggak yaa? Hehe,,, liat aja nanti! Hyuk waktu ngomong apa ya? yang bagian mana? Readers nggak o'on kok, cuma Hyuka aja yang pake bahasa terlalu tinggu. #pd tingkat dewa *jush kidding*. Ne, dia memang gantiin noonanya nggak cuma buat ketemu tapi juga sebagai tunangan. keliatannya Hyuk oppa bangga banget tuh -_-' . nie udah update. Gomawo udah review ^^

_**YunieNie :**_ emang sengaja Hyuka bukun pair yang jarang. terinspirasi dari salah satu epep yang dulu Hyuka baca nih, soalnya pairnya itu HanHyuk. trus kalo Hyuka pikir kayaknya mereka itu cocok. Ini udah update. Gomawo udah review ^^

_**Ika-chan Imut :**_ Oke deh. NIe udah lanjut. Kalo Hae oppa udah Hyuka siapin di belakang layar hehe... itu udah Hyuka singgung dikit. Gomawo udah review ^^

Hmm... keliatannya Hyuka kebanyakan ngomong. Sekian dari Hyuka. Atas segala salah mohon maaf. Gomawo karena udah baca *bow* dan yang udah mau review *bow* Review please~~ #puppy eyes ^^V

_**Pay Pay**_

_**With Love**_

_**Lee Hyuka**_


End file.
